thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lino Doue
The Lino Doue ( 殲滅眼, イーノ・ドゥーエ , Senmetsu me, īno do~ūe ) are one of the six Stigmas that are able to show up in one's eye This specific stigma possesses the capability to devour the lives of humans. Furthermore, these bearers seemingly hold a lust and desire to consume human flesh, driven by their mark. Tiir Rumibul is the only known person to possess this cursed eye. Those who bear Lino Doue are able to absorb energy, be it from magical attacks that they may be hit with, or from the very air around them, though this process takes considerably longer. It is not shown if Lino Doue can be driven to a point of insanity like the Alpha Stigma, but Lino Doue bearers are inherently more aggressive towards humans, such as in the case Tiir Rumibul killing as many Estabul and Roland knights just because he could after he absorbed the Crimson arm of Claugh Klom. Upon consuming energy or humans, the bearer is rejuvenated. The more energy a Lino Doue bearer absorbs, the stronger they will become, as shown when Tiir absorbed Claugh's crimson arm and became considerably faster and stronger, killing knights around him even easier. As well after he absorbed Ryner's izuchi, showing the surprising ability to teleport twice after he did this, the second time with Ryner with him, and a forcefield being present at the time to stop Ferris from coming after them. though it is not explained how he was able to do this, as Tiir is incapable of magic, and has never been shown doing it again. Despite their ability to absorb energy and humans, they can still be killed and have weaknesses of their own. Abilities * 'Absorption of Energy and Humans '''Lino Doue bearers can naturally absorb human lives and energy from the air around them or from magical attacks. But they are incapable of absorbing all forms of magic such as ones from Rule Fragments such as Lir Orla's thunder beasts from his Ring of Thunder. The same likely can be said for Froaude's Ring of the Dark Emperor and Kuu's Scythe of Aliuchrono. However, it is not shown if a Lino Doue bearer can absorb the flames from the dragon created by the Blade of Doueli. * '''Rejuvenation and Healing '''Upon absorbing energy or humans, Lino Doue bearers will be re-energized and healed, this is shown by Tiir when he absorbed magic and flesh from Claugh, along with magic from Ryner after having eaten a knight in order to heal his wounds, and absorbing magic again from Ryner in a later episode. Weaknesses * '''Rule Fragments '''Having been revealed in a flashback that Tiir had, Tiir's first encounter with the Orla siblings resulted in him trying to absorb the lightning beasts that Lir had released in order to protect the other God's Eye members, only to have been unable to absorb it, and get harmed in the process. * '''Extraction '''Like any stigma, it is like a vital organ to a cursed eye bearer, and having it extracted and crystallized will almost always results in instant death for a bearer, but its possible that through the use of the 'Death Transference Stones '''to keep them alive, but this is only theoretical, as it was only shown with Ryner Lute who had half of the Lonesome Demon within him. Crystallized Lino Doue Though only shown once, Lir Orla has used a crystallized Lino Doue against Miran Froaude in episode 12 in order to try and kill him while Lir makes his escape. A crystallized Lino Doue has the ability to create magical blue flames that engulf humans and magic alike, even from Rule Fragments. As shown when Miran repeatedly tried to use his shadow beasts to escape the burning room to save his own life, as they were repeatedly absorbed by the flames. Miran would've died if he hadn't been saved by Claugh Klom. Other Stigmas *Alpha Stigma *Ebra Crypt *Torch Curse *Will Heim *Ryner's Tear Stigma Category:Stigmas